


On the floor

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After mission sex, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Floor Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, desperate Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Bucky is at home waiting for Steve to get home from a mission which went south and taking too long. When he finally arrives it doesn't take too much to discover that Bucky is not really wearing any underwear at all.Also, this one shot was inspired bythisamazing art!‘Steve, I want... I need... I need you.’ The words slurred a little as Steve changed their positions quickly, laying Bucky onto his back, keeping him close to his body, allowing as much skin to skin contact as possible. He got rid of his shirt before dragging down the only clothing Bucky wore that night.





	On the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut, not even a plot.

It took long, way too long, and Bucky wasn’t sure if he could wait any longer. He was laying on their shared bed with Steve reading a book, or more like staring at it, reading the same page over and over, but he could’t focus. He was too nervous and worried about Steve.

It was only a small click of the door and Bucky was already on his feet, the book hanging from his metal hand waiting for the door to open.

‘Hey, Buck!’ Steve smiled a bit surprised when he saw his boyfriend standing nervously next to their bed. It took Bucky a few seconds to answer as he was a lot more occupied with searching for any potential injuries on Steve’s body, taking him in, making sure that he really is alright. 

‘Hey!’ It was short and quiet before he crossed the room closing Steve in his embrace. The long fingers sinking into the soft, blond locks on Steve’s neck. ‘God, you are back!’ 

The words were caressing Steve’s skin, who made a small appreciative sound of the warm, familiar body pressed against his sore muscles. ‘I am and everything is fine!’ He started to calm Bucky’s nerves but it was cut off with a worried, impatient, yet careful kiss. 

Steve’s lips melted against Bucky’s as the kiss got softer and slower, giving the time to the both of them to get lost in the soft, comforting sensation. It felt nice, soul warming, shooting and just like home. ‘Steve!’ Bucky’s voice was rusty, worried and urging. The steel blue eyes opened for a second to connect his gaze with the clear blue ones, before the mood shifted and their lips found each other again. 

In seconds they were laying on the ground, their lips hot and sealed together, tongues caressing each other, Steve’s teeth grazing through Bucky’s bottom lip, making him moan into the impatient kiss. 

A hot and a cold hand pushed Steve’s shirt up on his torso, than unbuttoned his pants quickly. ‘Steve.’ 

The answer was muffled by soft lips pressing together again and the brunette’s content sigh as Steve undid his pants too, to discover that he was wearing no underwear. ‘God, Buck.’ The urgent hands were groping and squeezing Bucky’s ass cheeks, like it was the last thing they could do on this Earth. 

Bucky jerked and bit Steve’s neck a bit too hard when the blond one’s hands traveled down and got wrapped around his straining cock. ‘So, hard for me already, you are too good to me.’ Steve panted as he slowly moved his hands up and down on the hot, thick length. 

‘No. You deserve everything.’ Bucky’s sound come muffled and weak from Steve’s neck, but he was speaking clearly. ‘Everything on this word.’ Two hands cupped Steve’s cheeks before his lover’s swollen lips melted against his again. The kiss was different this time. It was needy but filled with fear and worry. ‘I love you so much.’ Bucky breathed between his moans as his pleasure was growing thanks to Steve’s ministrations. He was still kneeling above the blond one, his thighs enveloping the thin hips, the jeans on his hips becoming utterly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t care less. ‘I thought I lost you. They said the mission went south, they said you got injured... and I was... I thought... I...’ His words shuttered and Steve pulled him close resting his forehead against Bucky’s for a second. 

‘It’s alright, I am here, I am fine and not going anywhere soon.’ His shooting words seemed to ease Bucky a little but he knew it won’t be enough. 

‘Steve, I want... I need... I need you.’ The words slurred a little as Steve changed their positions quickly, laying Bucky onto his back, keeping him close to his body, allowing as much skin to skin contact as possible. He got rid of his shirt before dragging down the only clothing Bucky wore that night. 

‘I’m right here, Buck.’ He breathed hot and heavy into the sensitive neck while pulling himself free from his pants with one hand, bracing himself on the floor with the other. ‘God, baby boy, you are wearing...’ 

Steve couldn’t help but looked up to the slightly blushing Bucky under him, who tried to avoid any eye contact with him. ‘You were gone for more than a month.’ The explanation was shy and quiet. 

Steve’s fingers were carefully tapping the flat end of the plug Bucky was wearing as a desperate attempt to make himself feel full in Steve’s absence. His body was aching for the gentle touches, arousal running through his veins whenever Steve kissed him and for the way he made Bucky feel when he filled his aching hole fully. 

‘I know sweetheart, I know.’ Bucky gasped when he felt the plug slowly sliding in and out of his loosened hole. ‘But you were such a good boy to me, using this plug, getting yourself loose and ready for me. You saved us so much time, baby, but I have to remove it now, so I can fuck you properly.’ Right after his words Bucky felt the toy move again, this time not stopping but sliding through this still tight rim. Steve kissed Bucky with an appreciative sound before running his fingers through the already spent, relaxed hole. ‘So slick from all the lube you used.’ He purred and climbed closer to his lover, spitting into his own palm to cover his massive hard on with it. The lube remaining on Bucky’s skin should have been enough, and he was definitely not willing to move to go to the drawer and find the lube. ‘You ready?’ 

The answer was a needy whimper and an involuntary jerk of Bucky’s hips against his own. ‘Yes, please.’ 

It was always intense after every mission, Bucky usually become a worried mess and him having Steve topping and dominating him was the only way to ease him back to normal. It always happened fast and messy at the most inappropriate places and times, but they couldn’t care less. It was always urgent and felt like nothing else as their hands were roaming on each other’s body, feeling every inch of exposed, sensitive skin. 

The way Steve was slowly sinking into Bucky was maddening. He was thick and long, stretching the tight muscles even after the plug did it’s job, but it was nothing like Steve. A soft whine was all what come from Bucky urging Steve to move, to bottom out, to claim him, to take everything he had to offer, and Steve did. He set a slow but deep pace, sending pleasurable waves through their bodies and drawing the sweetest noises from Bucky. His skin was burning wherever they touched and slowly he lost control and fucked the man under himself with force until he was crying out with pleasure. He angled Bucky’s hips a little, so he could hit his prostate with every powerful thrust and made his lover a whimpering mess in seconds. 

‘You need to come, don’t you?’ Steve panted into the blushed ears next to his pink lips. ‘You are so tight and almost there. Leaking pre-cum all over on your stomach, making a mess for me already. God, you look so hard and sensitive, almost painfully hard, baby boy. So fucking ready to come, aren’t ya?’ Bucky cried out and barely could hold himself back from coming on Steve’s cock in that moment. 

‘Please, Steve, please. I need it so bad.’ He begged, his hands digging into the blond man’s round ass cheeks. 

‘I know. I’m there too, come Bucky, come for me now!’ The order made Bucky shudder and arch his back by the force of his orgasm. He could come so rarely without touching his cock at all, but every time he did, it felt so much more powerful, the white, burning pleasure washing through his body, making him shake and cry out with pleasure. He felt Steve coming too, filling his pulsing hole with his own warm, sticky come, his cock throbbing in the tight space until he was completely empty. 

It took a few seconds until they caught their breaths and come down from their highs, mostly for Bucky, who seemingly reached subspace by the end of their session. 

‘How about keeping that plug in your pretty ass a bit more, because I filled you up so good, we shouldn’t let it go wasted.’ Steve murmured onto the heated, soft chest, making Bucky’s semi hard cock twitch in anticipation. 

‘Yeah, it sounds good to me.’ Bucky was truly spent and at the edge of passing out, but he reached out and handed Steve the black toy. His whine got cut with a moan as Steve pulled out and immediately replaced himself with the hard toy, letting a bit of cum dripping out of Bucky’s ass. 

‘Such a good boy for me.’ He purred before placing a gentle kiss on the soft lips. He cleaned themselves up and carefully placed Bucky onto the comfortable mattress. 

‘I’m gonna fall asleep.’ 

Brown messy locks blocked Steve’s view as he let Bucky cuddle him, laying his head on the broad chest. ‘That’s alright, I’m here now, so rest.’ He wasn’t so sure that the last words made it to his lovers hears before he drifted off to a peaceful sleep for the first time in a month.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more Stucky from me:
> 
> [ IS IT DESIRE OR IS IT LOVE?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231711) \- 40s!AU - A short little one where Bucky is unable to decide on his feelings about Steve or more like about what have happened the night before, until Steve arrives home.
> 
> [PRACTICE ON ME ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228978) \- 40s!AU - Steve have never kissed, and what a better way to know how it is than kissing Bucky, right?
> 
> [LIKE HUMANS DO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256699/chapters/32880321) \- Mermaid AU - Bucky is a merman, who is good friends with Steve, but sometimes he gets confused about human habits. Even if he stalks them a lot from the water.
> 
> [AFTER THE SERUM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459038) \- After Steve saves Bucky from the secret HYDRA base they return back to London, where Bucky finally has the chance to ask all the questions he wanted since they met again. However he gets distracted along the way.
> 
> [MY BUCKY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690180/chapters/28935183) \- It is still hard for Bucky to trust himself, but he is getting better and better, letting Steve close.


End file.
